


Ngithinte

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ngithinte

IBrienne

Umhlaba wakhe wawubonakala uthikamezeka kuye ekuvumweni kukaJaime, kwathathelwa indawo ukwesaba, ukungakholelwa, kanye nesifiso ayengakaze azivumele ukuba azizwe ngaso; isifiso sokuthandwa, ukuthandwa ngokweqiniso. Uhlala njalo ecabanga ukuthi uyise uzomgcina esefuna ukuba athathe umhlalaphansi njenge-knight, futhi abuyele esikhundleni sakhe njengeMaid yaseTarth, futhi uma eke washada kuzoba ngowokufunda uthango oluthile obeluthanda isikhundla sakhe njengendlalifa , ngakho-ke ukuzwa amagama athi 'Ngiyakuthanda' akhulunywa ngokweqiniso ... Kwagcwalisa inhliziyo yakhe ngenjabulo eyayisongela ukumqothula. UJaime waluma izindebe zakhe ngokwesaba njengoba kuthule kwabasondele kubo, waze wagcina engasakwazi ukukuthwala, futhi wakhuluma.

"Brienne? Ngingathanda kakhulu ukukuphendula kusuka kuwe manje." Wazama ukugcina ithoni yakhe ikhanya, kepha wakwazi ukubona ukuphuthuma nokuphelelwa yithemba ngamazwi akhe.

"Ndi-" waqala, izwi lakhe lashayeka ngenkathi bezama ukukhuluma yize zazinemizwelo eminingi. "Ngidinga ukuya esitimeleni." Waqeda, wahluleka ukumtshela indlela azizwa ngayo. Wayefuna ukumethemba, wayefuna kubi kangako, kepha wayedlalwa ngabesilisa kaningi, futhi wayengeke akwazi ukukubekezelela lokhu kube ngumdlalo nje. Hhayi Jaime, ngicela ungavumeli lokhu kube ngumdlalo kuye nje. Hhayi emva kwakho konke esidlule kukho. Waphenduka wahamba, kepha izinyawo zakhe zenqabile ukunyakaza, futhi ngaphandle komcabango wamanga ngokushesha esihlathini, ngaphambi kokuba aphumele ngaphandle emnyango, uJaime ebiza igama lakhe ngemuva kwakhe.

Ubekade ezimisele ukuya egcekeni lokuqeqeshelwa ukuyococa ikhanda, kepha wabona ukuthi okudingeka kakhulu ukuhlala phansi nokucabanga ngezinto. Ubecabanga ukubuyela nje egumbini lakhe, kodwa wayesaba ukuthi uJaime uzomthola lapho, ngakho-ke wazama ukucabanga ngenye indawo kule nqaba ukuthi angaya yedwa. I-Godswood. Kuyiqiniso, akazange akholelwe kuma-Olds Gods, ayengabantu baseNyakatho, kodwa wayelindele ukuthi okungenani abe nokuthola ubumfihlo, nomoya opholile ntambama ube isikhumbuzo esimnandi salokho okungokoqobo. Lapho efika lapho wakhululeka lapho ekuthola kuchithwe, njengoba ayelindele ukuba kube njalo.

UJaime ungitshele ukuthi uyangithanda. "UJaime ungitshele ukuthi uyangithanda." Wakhuluma amagama phezulu, wabavumela ukuba babe ngokoqobo, njengoba umoya opholile umgwinya izwi lakhe. Lesi bekuyisikhathi sokuqala kusukela uRenly eba nemizwa yendoda. Ingxenye yakhe wayefuna ukuyihleka ukuthi ngoba empilweni yakhe wayezwa uthando luyadingeka, kepha enye ingxenye yayifuna ukukhalela lokho ayazi ukuthi ayisoze yabakhona. Njengoba ayemtshele ohambweni lwabo, wayengumuntu onamandla weKhosi futhi wayenesifungo okufanele asifeze. Izindawo zabo bezihlukanisiwe. UBrienne wazithela ngabandayo ngendlela asabele ngayo, wavele waquleka ngolaka lapho ekhumbula indlela amqabula ngayo esihlathini. Kwakuyinto enesibindi ukwenza. Mhlawumbe uCersei wayekade elungile, mhlawumbe wayedlala ku-knight kuphela; i-knight eyiqiniso ibingazwani noJaime Lannister ngendlela abenayo. Kufanele ngabe usevele wavuma iqiniso kuye… Noma mhlawumbe bekungafanele, ubengasazi okunye! Ugesi omncane wasemuva waphazamisa uBrienne emicabangweni yakhe, futhi waphenduka wabona intombazanyana incipha.

"Awume!" UBrienne wamemeza. Intombazane yaphenduka.

Sansa

USansa washibisa ngokushesha izinyembezi ezazisongela ukusondela ebusweni, lapho ephenduka ebhekene nowesifazane owayehleli ngaphansi kwesihlahla seNhliziyo. Ubekade enethemba lokunganakwa, ubedinga ukuba yedwa, kepha kusobala ukuthi lo wesifazane wayezwile yena, ngakho-ke uSansa waphefumula kanzima futhi waphoqa lokho ayenethemba lokuthi ukumamatheka okubonakalayo.

"UnguSansa Stark." Kusho lowesifazane. Kwakungewona umbuzo. USansa wanikina ikhanda, ezama ngamehlo engqondo ukuthola lo wesifazane, kodwa akubonakali sengathi ujwayelekile.

"Ngiyaxolisa, angicabangi ukuthi ngiyakwazi wena ntokazi yami." Owesifazane wasukuma, futhi uSansa waphawula ukuthi mude kangakanani, kodwa wazimisela ukungabukeki. Ukuchitha unyaka owedlule eRed Keep futhi kumfundise ukuthi kumele angalokothi abuke; kungadala ukukhathazeka, futhi uma icasula abantu abangalungile, khona-ke inqindi kaMeryn Trant ibimkhumbuza ukuthi angakwenzi lokho.

"NginguBrienne waseTarth." Owesifazane welule isandla uSansa amxhawula, emangele ukuthi iminwe ingakanani, bazizwa benjengomuntu. "Kuyangijabulisa ukuhlangana nawe ntokazi yami. Ngifikile ekude ngizokuthola ... bengazi uLady Celyn." Inhliziyo kaSansa yayilusizi usizi ayehlala aluzwa njalo lapho kukhulunywa ngunina.

"Kungani ungafuna ukungithola? Ngiyindodakazi yomsolwa nje kuphela." Kwamphatha kabi uSansa ukukhuluma ngoyise ngaleyondlela, kepha wayekujwayele lokho ngesikhathi eshushulelwa kuJoffrey. Kuningi njengoba engeke akwazi ukuchaza owakhe umshado kuTirion njengonenjabulo, okungenani i-Imp yayingeyona inkonyane efana neNkosi.

"UNed Stark wayengeyena umkhapheli, wayengumuntu ohlonishwayo. Ngize ukukusiza. Ngafunga isifungo kuLady Celyn ukuthi ngizobuyisa uJaime Lannister lapha, ukuze abuyele kuwe ngokuphepha. Ngifuna ukukusindisa izwi lami. Ngingowakho, nkosikazi yami. " UBrienne waguqa ngamadolo akhe, ngoba ukunyakaza okwakungabonakala kubi kowesifazane. USansa uvumele ubuqiniso besifazane ukuthi bumnikeze amandla okukhuluma ngokweqiniso.

"Ubaba wayengeyena umkhapheli." Ukuqinisekisile. Kwazizwa kuqabuleka kakhulu ukuvuma ukuthi komunye umuntu, wayehlala njalo eqaphe ulimi lapho ngaphakathi enqabeni, kepha lapha e-Godswood, kwakungekho zinhloli. Wathatha umoya ojulile ngaphambi kokuqhubeka. "Ngabe ungangisiza ngempela? UTyrion akayona indoda embi, uma eqhathaniswa nabo bonke unomusa, kepha angimthandi. Ekugcineni bazosiphoqa ukuba siqede umshado, futhi angikufuni ngempela lokho. Ngicela ungisize."

"Ungakhathazeki, Sansa. USer Jaime uqhamuka necebo lokukusiza ukubalekela, futhi mina-"

"USer Jaime lo Makhosi?" USansa wakhipha umoya, wethuka kungazelelwe. Ukube lo wesimame ubekhona emqhudelwaneni namaLannista, khona-ke mhlawumbe lokhu bekuyisihibe sonke. Ubevele eseshilo kakhulu, uma kukhona okubuyele kwiNdlovukazi… Ngingumuntu onamanyala! Bekungafanele ngabe angimethembi, angimazi nalomfazi!

"Akayona inunu lena oyicabangayo, ngihambile naye, futhi-"

"Uxoshe umfowethu omncane ngewindi!" Ukube iSansa ibizobulawa ngenxa yokuvukela umbuso, khona-ke ibizohamba ngokuhloniphekile, ikhumbula umndeni wayo.

"Futhi ngiyakwethembisa ukuthi uzizwa kabi ngalokho. UJaime Lannister akavamisile ukuzisola ngezinto, noma ngabe yini ayikho, uvame ukuma ngezinkolelo zakhe, kepha ukucindezela umfowenu kungenye yezinto ezimbalwa azizwa enamahloni ngazo. Ungitshele. Uyindoda eshintshiwe, uSansa, uyindoda elungileyo. Unomusa futhi uthembekile, futhi yize abantu bengabona ukuthi naye uhlonishwe. " USansa wabona indlela izihlathi zikaBrienne zagcwala ukuziqhenya lapho ekhuluma ngaye, ngokusobala wayekholwa abakusho. USansa wakhathala, eqaphela ukuthi wayengekho engcupheni. Lona wesifazane wayethembekile.

"Ngifuna ukukukholelwa, Brienne, kodwa angimethembi umuntu onjengaye nje ngokusekelwe kulokho okushoyo. Ngokukhethekile ukubona njengoba unobandlululo."

"Bekhathazekile? Usho ukuthini?"

"Ngixoleleni, kodwa kusuka endleleni okhuluma ngayo, bekungacaci ukuthi uyathandana naye. Uma uzongithethelela, kuningi engicabanga ngakho, futhi umyeni weNkosi yami uzobe ezibuza ukuthi ngaphi ngikhona. " USansa wahlukunyezwa, wabe eshesha wasuka ngaphandle kokunye ukubheka emuva.


End file.
